


Full Moon? More Like Full On Bullshit

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon, wanted full moon antics.</p><p>-Gavin and Ray are human, others are the wolves-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon? More Like Full On Bullshit

Next to a werewolf being in heat, a werewolf during a full moon can easily be the second worse thing. The days leading up to a full moon are manageable, but the day of it is just miserable. Especially if you’re in a relationship with one.

Or in this case, when you’re two humans dating four werewolves.

A werewolf during the full moon will tend to act more clingy than usual, as well as act different than they normally would. Some can get to a similar state as they would in heat, but not as intense. That doesn’t tend to happen a lot, but every wolf is different. Each full moon is different. Usually its recommended that the full moon be spent in wolf form. But it doesn't have to be that way.

During work it was decent because there was only so much crap they could pull there. And even at that, they could only really pull dumb shit when filming something if they weren’t working on their own stuff. This was their first full moon since moving in with their boyfriends. There have been full moons since they joined the group, but dealing with them like this at work is very different to dealing with them like this at home. It was going to be tricky and annoying as dicks.

And for Ray and Gavin, they learned this the hard way.

“Oh come on Gavin.”

“No Geoff!” Currently, Gavin was trying to work on videos. He wanted to get ahead because personally he felt behind. So the Lad grabbed the laptop and planted himself on the couch, laying to where he took up most, if not all, of the couch space. “It’s bad enough I have to do this work out of the office. I don’t need your mingy whining as well.” The older man scowled as he sat in the arm chair next to the couch. He was at the end of the couch where Gavin’s feet where, so the Gent could give him looks and shit all he wanted.

“That Slow Mo isn’t even due yet. You can afford to wait and put it aside for a while.” Gavin dared to chance a look and caught the glare Geoff was giving him.

“No!” He barked as he tried to go back to ignoring his ass. Geoff just continued to glare and even started to growl at him. "Seriously?!” The old wolf snorted at him. He brooded in silence for a moment before he got an idea. Getting up from his spot in the arm chair, he walked over to the other end of the couch. Gavin noticed a moment too late that Geoff had gotten so close, for the Gent had scooped him up and planted himself on the couch, putting the Brit in his lap. When he saw how Geoff had rearranged them he let out an annoyed filled groan. He just tried to ignore it as he attempted to get back to work.

Which sadly, didn’t get to happen.

“Hey, what the hell is this?” Looking up, Gavin saw that Michael was standing over them from behind the couch. “Gavy and Geoffers having snuggle time together? And I thought you were my boy.” He teased with fake hurt.

“One, you’re always my boy Michael. Two, I didn’t ask for this. I wanted to just get some work done, but Geoff decided to be a clingy little prick.” The wolf growled at the remark. “Oh bite me.” The young wolf smirked at the comment.

“I’d be careful with your words there Gavin.” He spoke, his expression and tone changing to one that was close to having a sultry demeanor to it. He leaned in real close to Gavin’s face, to where there was less than an inch between the two. The brunette closed the laptop and placed it on the end table. “Someone might take that the wrong way.” He all but whispered before taking a nip at the Brit’s lips.

“Michael….” Gavin warned, trying to keep his tough front. He felt a squeeze at his waist, and looking down he saw two tattooed arms wrapped around him. “Geoff…”

“Yes?” Chimed the wolves with smirks on their faces. Michael climbed over the couch, positioning himself so he was laying right on top of Gavin.

He was not going to get any work done tonight.

—

Ray was having about the same problem as Gavin. He was trying to play some GTA V but that really wasn’t happening. He was sitting on the bed in the room he shared with Gavin. It was theirs for if they ever wanted any time to themselves or with each other. A human safe zone pretty much.

Except for right now.

For Ray had two giant puppies pestering him for attention. Two puppies in the form of Jack and Ryan. Ryan lied on his stomach with his arms slung around Ray as he scrolled through his phone. Jack sat on the floor against the bed by Ray’s feet. They watched as Ray was going through another death match.

It was cute at first, figuring they would just watch and make dumb comments as he played. Boy was he wrong. Ray was running through the match, currently at top placings for the round. He was about to land another kill when he suddenly jerked when he felt a tickle at his foot. Pressing the wrong button by mistake he ended up getting his character killed.

“Goddamn it! What the fuck?!” Immediately looking down to see what just happened, the Puerto Rican noticed he was now missing a sock on his right foot. “Jack…”

“Yes Ray?” The bearded man asked as he turned around. He had a look of innocence, though they both knew he was a guilty ass motherfucker.

“Did you seriously just do that?

"Do what?”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Ray grumbled as his character respawned. That death cost him a bit so he had to play catch up now. A few minutes and two kills later it happened again. After scoring another kill, he had a couple pokes to his side, causing him to screw up and died again. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Ray didn’t have to guess what happened, he knew what and who did that. He looked down and Ryan, phoneless and with a shit eating grin. The lad rubbed at his eyes in aggravation. “You know, if you let me get through this one match, I would be able to pay attention to you sooner.”

“Nah, this is more fun.”

“Yeah, I bet it is.” Ray tossed his controller to the side, giving up on even trying to recover his score for the match at this point. Ryan propped himself up on his arms as Jack leaned on his arms over the edge of the bed.

“Aw, I wanted to keep watching you play.” Whined Jack.

“You mean screw with me while I play.”

“Details." The two wolves looked to each other before looking back to the younger.

“I know those looks. Don’t you dare.” He tried to warn. But they did dare. Ryan took a hold of the hood of Ray’s jacket and pulled him down to the bed. He loomed over the lad as Jack joined at the other side of him. The two sat side by side with Ray laying in the middle between them. “Just wanted to have a nice night playing video games, eating junk food and drink Coke. But apparently, its a crime now that I don’t pay attention to the werewolf assholes.”

“Pretty much.” Chimed Jack with a smirk.

“Just wanted to cuddle up, maybe make out a little while watching a movie.” Ryan was the same, with that Cheshire grin of his as he spoke.

“You could have just said so! Instead of waiting till I was in the middle of something and screwing with me.”

“Yeah, but you were already two matches in when we came looking for you.” Ray groaned as he threw his arms over his face. One of his arms was pulled away and he opened an eye to see a gent pouting at him.

“We only screw with you because we love you, you know.” Pleaded Ryan.

“That’s debateable at times.” Ray moved his other arm and sat himself up, still between the two. “If you guys let me go through one more round, and not fuck with me, we can do whatever you want after it. Think we can do that?” The two wolves exchanged a look before looking back to the Puerto Rican.

“We can try. No promises really.” The younger sighed at the answer. He crawled over to grab his controller back, then proceeded to find a new death match to join.

“Guess that’s the closer to a yes I’m going to get.”

Ray only got half way through the match before he was attacked by puppy love again.


End file.
